


Mega Man Battle Network: Team Bass

by Zenblade



Category: Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman.EXE | Mega Man Battle Network
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 12:43:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20778770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenblade/pseuds/Zenblade
Summary: Some time after his last battle with MegaMan, a weakened Bass roams the net once more. But this time, he has an operator. Together, they investigate the mysterious disappearance of Dr. Cossack. Meanwhile, a new group has formed to wreak havoc on the net. Are they behind the doctor's disappearance? And just who is this leader of theirs, King? The answers will take Bass from Sharo to Netopia. And he may even make some friends along the way. If they don't all delete him first.





	Mega Man Battle Network: Team Bass

**Author's Note:**

> Aside from the very end, this is just a prologue to try to explain the Battle Network setting to people who aren't familiar with it.

It is the year 20XX. Machines from all across the globe are connected in a worldwide network. With the use of a personal terminal, or PET, a human can use this network to connect to anywhere on the planet. To use the net, humans use network navigators known as NetNavi, or Navi for short. Despite being composed of data, Navi are living, thinking beings, similar to their creators in many ways.

But for all the wonder that the net has brought, it has brought just as much peril. Computer viruses can pop up from any corner of the net and delete unsuspecting Navi. They can even interfere with the machinery humans rely on. These viruses are often created and unleashed by cyberterrorist organizations, humans looking to exploit their fellow man.

The worst of these organizations was the WWW, or World Three. Lead by the sinister Dr. Wily, the WWW wreaked havoc on the world, and nearly destroyed it as well. But they were always stopped by a certain young boy, and his trusty Navi partner.

That same boy was finally able to put a stop to the WWW for good when he convinced Dr. Wily to give up his evil ways. Since then, the world has known peace. While other cyberterrorists have risen in the wake of the collapse of the WWW, they have always been defeated and arrested by the Official Netbattlers and their Navi.

...However, a new threat is brewing on the net. Unlike the WWW and other groups, this one is composed solely of Navi. They say that humans have no care for their Navi companions, and are frequently abused and exploited. They plan to punish humanity by taking control of human society. And with humanity's every-increasing reliance on the net, they just might be able to do so. While this group has no name, the name of their leader is well-known. And his name is...

King.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said, mostly just a prologue. Will try to post more soon.  
Anyway, this is the first fic I've ever written, so please be gentle.


End file.
